KamehameTensho!
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Goku, and Vegeta have all met togther... but why?
1. Chapter 1: Summoned

Chapter 1: Summoned

Ichigo Kurosaki: substitute soul reaper, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: number six espada have found themselves in the company of the saiyans Goku and Vegeta. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Goku, and Vegeta were all brought to together by a force unknown, and they are now discussing their situation.

"What the…who are **you** two? And why is Grimmjow here?" Ichigo yelled.

"Kurosaki! He said you'd be here!" Grimmjow retorted.

"_**He**_? So you heard him too."

"Yes, yes. We all heard him…the question is: **WHO'S HIM!**" Vegeta demanded, running out of patience.

"Calm down, Vegeta. Yelling won't solve anything," Goku said.

They all stood silent for a moment.

"So did he have something you wanted to make you come here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was given the chance to kill you," Grimmjow replied.

"Great."

"I was promised the challenge of a lifetime," Goku declared enthusiastically.

"Well the voice was right, because now I'm here, and _**I **_was promised the chance to fight you, Kakarot," Vegeta forewarned.

"So how'd he convince you, Ichigo," Grimmjow questioned. "What did the voice have that you wanted."

Ichigo looked away for a second, then he spoke. "The voice said that if I didn't come, Rukia Kuchiki would die."

"Oh Please! If someone told me Bulma was going to be killed unless I came, I might purposefully stay away," Vegeta laughed.

"I'm telling her you said that," said Goku.

_Welcome my friends,_ said the same voice that had beckoned them in the first place.

"Who's there?" all four warriors yelled in unison.

_Now, now is that any way to treat your host_? _After all you are trapped here until I free you…now listen carefully: you four are the strongest the world of the living has ever known, and you are about to be tested. Only if you succeed will you return home._

"Where Rukia you-!"

_SILENCE! Rukia is safe from harm. She was never here, Ichigo. I just had to find a different way to persuade you. The saiyans and the hollow enjoy fighting, you are different from them. _

"You say if we succeed we'll return home. What happens if we fail?" Goku asked.

_The only way to fail is to die._

"How do we succeed?" Vegeta asked arrogantly.

_Beat me._


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

_Beat me._

**Chapter Two: Training Begins**

A figure materialized before the warriors. The figure was that of a human wearing a long, red coat with a hood pulled over his head. The figure had a zanpakuto strapped to his waist, and Goku could sense and enormous amount of ki coming from his new adversary. This man pulled his hood up, revealing his eyes. His eyes, which were as red as the coat he wore, were like a snake's. He stared into the warriors' eyes, as if he could see their souls. When he pulled the hood completely, they saw that his face, except for his eyes, was human. He had grey hair, but he was not old. He also had a scar that ran along his cheek. He was wearing a perpetual smirk that made him look even more arrogant than Vegeta and Grimmjow combined.

"Well, it looks like the he finally shows his face," Vegeta declared.

"Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, welcome to my domain," the mysterious man spoke.

"Whatever, what is this test you have for us?"

"I already told you. You have to beat me."

"That's it! That's what you dragged us here for! Absurd."

The man turned to the others. "Hopefully _you_ will be more gracious as my guests. My name is Kisakki, and I am pleased to have you all here. I did say you had to beat me to return home, but I have not yet said how. You must beat me using the others powers. Unfortunately for you, Goku and Vegeta, you do not have zanpakutos. In this case the situation falls to the result that you both will have to teach your techniques to Ichigo and Grimmjow. _Your_ fates rest on _their_ shoulders."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will not let **them** decide whether I leave this place or not!" Vegeta roared.

"Wait a minute! You said I would get a chance to fight Ichigo, not fight with him!" Grimmjow yelled as well.

"I lied to Ichigo. What makes you think I hadn't lied to you as well?" Kisakki asked rhetorically. Grimmjow spat on the ground in spite.

"What do you mean we have to use _their_ powers?" Ichigo interrogated.

"Goku and Vegeta will teach you how to master your ki. They'll teach you to fly, to fire energy blasts, and such other techniques. You will use these powers along with your own to defeat me. If you can you will be released, but be warned for _I_ am already familiar with both ways of fighting."

"Crap. _This_ is gonna be fun."

"Might as well get started then! I always wanted to train a student," Goku exclaimed.

"Wait!" Ichigo thought. "What if this takes weeks or months?"

"Time will not pass in this realm, and you will not age," Kisakki informed.

Then, Goku and Vegeta began to train their new students. They decided to pair up due to compatibility, so Vegeta trained Grimmjow, and Goku trained Ichigo. Vegeta and Grimmjow both had fiery spirits, and were both bent on killing the other that had come with him. Goku and Ichigo both fought to protect their families and friends. But before they could begin they had to unlock their ki. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat down on the ground in meditation position. Goku had taught this to Gohan and Goten, so he explained how to do it now. They needed to completely relax their muscles, and listen until they heard an energy pulling inside themselves. Since, the two were so used to listening to their zanpakutos, they brought out their ki much quicker than expected. They then started to expand their powers beyond what they knew.

"All right! Let's start out with a few questions," Goku began.

"Fine," Ichigo replied curtly.

"Okay, what are your approximate power levels?"

"Power levels?"

"Ichigo, lemme take this one," Grimmjow butted in. "Okay, so with this 'ki' you guys use, you probably measure power differently. We measure our own power by reiatsu. A normal human would be zero, a human that could attract a hollow would be at least four hundred, and-"

"Get on with it! We don't have all day!" Vegeta demanded.

"Shut up! I was getting to it!"

"Well then, what is _his_ power level?" Vegeta asked pointing to Ichigo.

"Well over nine thousand."

Vegeta rolled his eyes; he could go eternity without hearing that number again.

"Good enough. What about yours?"

"Just a little below."

"Alright."

Vegeta began Grimmjow's training by telling him that fighting was all about raw power, nothing else. Grimmjow already knew this. They found something in common when they discovered that they were both denied their rightful thrones. Vegeta was prince of all saiyans, and Grimmjow being the rightful king of the espada. Vegeta's methods were very straightforward. He would teach Grimmjow a technique, and then attack him with that technique until Grimmjow could retaliate with equal power. When Grimmjow had learned all of Vegeta's best techniques, training was over.

Goku took a somewhat different approach. Like Urahara, Goku said that a warrior must use his mind as well as his body. Goku explained every technique to Ichigo before he tried to use it. Knowing how it worked would help him manipulate it, and then he could enhance it. Ichigo was taught many techniques. Techniques were not meant only to attack, but also to defend and distract. Ichigo, not being the best tactician, had some trouble developing the feel of thinking one strike ahead. Goku trained Ichigo physically to a point where they could match each other. Then, they sat and repeatedly discussed battle situations until Ichigo could out think Goku. Goku reminded Ichigo that everyone's fighting style was different, so he needed to judge Kisakki quickly.

Training ended for the two Z-Reapers. They had learned all of their master's abilities, except how to transform into super-saiyans. Soon their battle against the hooded oppressor would begin. If they succeeded, they could return home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

_Training ended for the two Z-Reapers. They had learned all of their master's abilities, except how to transform into super-saiyans. Soon their battle against the hooded oppressor would begin. If they succeeded, they could return home._

**Chapter Three:** **The Battle**

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood before Kisakki, ready to attack. Kisakki took a stance, and then began the fight promptly. In a flash he yelled, "Dodon Ray!" Ichigo barely dodged. Kisakki began to fire a barrage of Dodon Rays, splitting Grimmjow and Ichigo apart. Grimmjow navigated his way through the blasts, closer to Kisakki. When he was only a few feet away, he formed his own stance. "Galick Gun: Fire!" Grimmjow unleashed a powerful version of Vegeta's signature move; then, while Kisakki was distracted, Ichigo flash stepped behind him. "Kamehameha!" Kisakki took the blast to the back, but he was able to set up a slight energy barrier to block most of the damage. Kisakki turned around to strike Ichigo, but an intense light suddenly blinded him. All he could hear was "Solar Flare!" _This is Tien's technique,_ Kisakki thought. Kisakki reached out with his ki since he could not see his opponents. He charged Grimmjow with physical attacks. A mad flurry of kicks and punches flew. Both warriors took considerable blows, but nothing serious. While this was going on, Ichigo took the chance to sneak up behind Kisakki. Ichigo grabbed him from behind, and told Grimmjow to hit them both with one of his more powerful attacks. Grimmjow grimaced, a two-bird-one-stone scenario, perfect. Grimmjow spread out his arms and charged ki into both of them, he then put the two sources together, making what appeared to be yellow lighting. "Final Flash!" The attack went racing though the air towards Kisakki and Ichigo. Kisakki braced himself, but Ichigo knew he would. Ichigo flash stepped out of the way, leaving the surprised Kisakki to take the hit alone. Kisakki fell to the ground. When he regained himself, he immediately had to stop a large energy sphere. He saw Grimmjow pushing it down. Grimmjow then formed a second, more concentrated, sphere in his hands. "Welcome to oblivion, Kisakki! Big Bang Attack!" Grimmjow launched the new sphere onto the first; it caused a reaction causing a great explosion. Kisakki was sent flying away from the two. Before he could recover from Grimmjow's overkill, Ichigo took his turn. "Kaio-Ken!" Ichigo's ki skyrocketed as he attacked Kisakki, seemingly without end. Then, there was finally a pause in the fighting. Kisakki cracked his neck, and then faced his opponents. He seemed totally unharmed. Kisakki unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Solidify, Daiyamondo." At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then the zanpakuto dissolved into the air. The dust that was left was absorbed into Kisakki's skin. When this was finished. Ichigo was confused, but when Kisakki punched him next, he understood. Kisakki's flesh had become as hard as diamonds. Energy attacks would only work now. Unfortunately, Kisakki muscles had been enhanced as well, increasing his speed and strength. Ichigo decided to use his zanpakuto as well. Ichigo dismounted Zangetsu from his back. Ichigo focused, "Resolve!" He used his reiatsu to block his fear from setting in for good measure. Grimmjow pulled out his zanpakuto now, but he did not release it just yet.

The battle raged once again. One moment Ichigo would use Kamehameha, and the next he would fire a Getsugatensho from his blade. Grimmjow maniacally laughed as the battle continued. The energy spiking, the physical strain; this is what he lived for. He was an espada created only to kill. "The espada, like the saiyans, are a warrior race! Do not underestimate us! Final Shine Attack!" A bright blue beam shot from Grimmjow's right arm, straight at Kisakki, point blank range. Kisakki merely held up his hand, and deflected the blast. As Kisakki watched the blast dwindle away, he was struck by a red wave of reiatsu. Grimmjow looked up and saw Ichigo standing there with a smirk on his face. "Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu." Kisakki wiped the dirt from his face. "You'll pay for that, Ichigo. Bankai: Arashi Daiyamondo." Kisakki's skin began to change. It physically became a layer of diamond-hard flesh that glowed in the darkness. It seemed as though he was covered in a layer of ice. Kisakki outstretched his arm. A new sword formed in his hand. From his other arm, Kisakki fired shards of diamonds at Grimmjow and Ichigo. "Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow released his Resurreccion. He stood now in the form of a panther. Ichigo remembered that form; it had nearly killed him before. Ichigo with flash step, and Grimmjow with sonido, charged Kisakki. Neither blasts nor physical attacks were working. Ichigo pulled back for a moment. He put his hand over his face, raised his spiritual pressure, and hollowfied. His mask now on, Ichigo was more powerful than ever. He fired his Getsugatensho at Kisakki who held it back with his hands. Kisakki was being pushed back, so Grimmjow took the opportunity to launch his own attack. Grimmjow put his left hand on his right arm, kneeled, and fired. "Gran Rey Cero!" The negative energy blast made perfect contact to Kisakki's left side. Kisakki was distracted by the attack, and lost control of Ichigo's Getsugatensho, being hit b that as well. When the dust settled, Kisakki was missing an arm, but his Instant Regeneration fixed that easily. Kisakki jumped up and grabbed Grimmjow by the arm, and stabbed him with his sword in the shoulder. Grimmjow strained to pull away, but Kisakki threw him into Ichigo, who Kisakki then sliced down the back. Ichigo and Grimmjow began to take considerable damage from Kisakki. Grimmjow suffered a deep cut through his left leg, a jab to the back, and a slash across his eye leaving a scar. Ichigo, who has an incredible to deal with pain, was stabbed completely through his right let just above the knee, through his left hand, slashed across the back of his neck, and had Kisakki's sword driven into his left ribcage. As the two warriors lay on the ground, Goku and Vegeta rushed over to them. Goku gave them each a senzu bean to heal their wounds.

"Grimmjow! What's the matter with you! I trained you better than that!" Vegeta scolded.

"Ichigo remember to think one attack ahead," Goku reassured.

"What do you want us to do? This guy is a monster!" Ichigo rebutted.

"Well there is **one** thing you haven't tried."

"What? …No! There is _**no**_ way I'm doing that with _him_!"

Ichigo pointed at Grimmjow.

"I agree, it ain't happening!" Grimmjow affirmed.

"Besides, I haven't tried the spirit bomb yet," Ichigo said.

"Like that ever works," Vegeta said sarcastically. 

"What does that mean, Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"It didn't work on _me_, it didn't work on _Frieza_, it didn't work on _Cell_, and it only worked on _Buu_ because we wished for more power from the Namekian dragon balls! On top of that there isn't enough life in this weird place to suck anywhere _near_ enough energy out of to even form the bomb in the first place!"

"Oh…right. Well, Ichigo, looks like _that_ is all you have left."

"Great. Well, Grimmjow let's get this over with," Ichigo moaned,

Ichigo and Grimmjow, being fully healed, took identical stances three steps away from each other. As the moved closer they said in unison, "Fu-Sion-Ha!" Ichigo and Grimmjow fused their powers into one, and they joined together in one body. An enormous power was created, and when Kisakki looked he saw a new warrior standing in their place. This fighter was wearing an espada's clothing, but it was black. Furthermore, his hairstyle was like Ichigo's, but it was the color of Grimmjow's. The face was still Ichigo's, though. Kisakki stared, slightly nervous, at the new warrior.

"And who might you be?" Kisakki broke the ice.

"I am the fusion of Ichigo and Grimmjow. I guess that makes me…Grimchigo."

"I see. You will die just the same."

Before Kisakki could even put his hand on his blade again, Grimchigo disappeared. He appeared again behind Kisakki in a nanosecond. "Bing Bang Kamehameha," Grimchigo whispered into Kisakki's ear, as a blue beam pierced Kisakki's chest. Kisakki fell forward, but caught himself on one hand. The last thing he heard was Grimchigo's voice.

"I'll finish you with this: Gran Rey Getsugatensho!

A red beam engulfed Kisakki, and destroyed every remnant of his body. Grimchigo neither saw nor sensed nothing left of Kisakki. Half an hour later, Ichigo and Grimmjow split apart. Goku and Vegeta congratulated them both on their victory. As they celebrated four gates appeared, each showing the warriors their previous locations. They went their separate ways, bidding the others farewell. As they departed, they all heard a Kisakki's voice say _Well-done, warriors._

Ichigo found himself back on the sidewalk to his home holding the eggs he had bought for his father before anything had happened. He looked over himself to check if anything was wrong. When he was sure that everything was normal, he sighed and began to walk home. Suddenly, Rukia popped up out of nowhere.

"Ichigo! Why are you acting so funny?" she yelled.

"Rukia! God, you scared me half to death. Hey-I wasn't acting funny!"

Ichigo then explained the whole event to Rukia, who couldn't believe what she heard.

"Seriously? Prove it," she demanded.

Ichigo held out his arms, "Kamehameha!" The blast fired just like it had in the other world. Rukia watched it go into the sky.

"Ichigo, you said Kisakki tempted you into his world. What did he say to you?"

Ichigo's eye twitched.


End file.
